After His Sleep (previously known as Remains of Her)
by myra k kuran
Summary: He wanted to remember his past. About who he was? His friends and most importantly ...The women named Yuki. Who birthed those precious children. She who loved him with everything, so much that she sacrificed her life in order for him to live freely. However fate led him to someone completely different. A young, mentally unstable girl, who gave new meaning to this incomplete life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"NO!" cried the young female holding onto Yuki as she told her children about her decision to awaken Kaname as a human since the fire of the furnace is going to be put off soon.

Both Ai and Ren silently observed. They understood their mother and was well aware of the feelings she harbored for the man sleeping inside the coffin. But Reira was an entirely different story. Ever since she had her sense in the early years of her childhood she was quite possessive about Yuki. To young Reira her mother was her world. She could not imagine waking up where her mother will no longer be there for her. Heck how will she even survive without listening to her mother's voice? How can she live with without seeing her mother's goofy face?

"Let him rest in peace." Reira cried desperately hoping her mother would understand. "I need you more than he needs this human life." Reira argued. "What will he do when you will not even be there for him?"

"So what that I will not be there for him…you three will be there to look after him?" Yuki spoke in a calm voice while flashing her children especially the youngest one reassuring smile, affectionately closing her eyes.

"I will never look after that Vermin!"

"Reira!" Yuki placed her hand over the youngest vampire's heart and told her. "With you I want to leave my most prized possession make sure you treasure him because that way you will be treasuring me too."

"Mother!' Reira could not hold back on her sobs.

Yuki did not stop her, instead allowed her to cry by bring her into her arms and holding her tightly.

"Always remember I am Kaname and Kaname is me." Yuki continued placing several kisses atop her head, her forehead and cheeks while wiping the daughter's tears. "The times when you will miss me the most just hold him into your arms and listen to the beating of his heart…and you will know I am there, right there inside of him."

"WHY DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MOTHER I NEED YOU… NOT HIM." She spat.

"And remember this he maybe Ai nee-san's brother but he nothing to me. I will not love him. Hatred is all that he will receive from me because he is taking away the most precious thing in the world from me. He is taking you away from me. And for that I will leave the last days of my life curing him so that his body burns in the most agonizing fire."

With that shoved onto Yuki's face young Riera turned on her heels and ran, she chose to run far _far_ away from that wretched place. After all how could just stand by and watch her mother make the most selfish deciding of her life.

Yuki's longing stare followed after Reira retreating figure as it continued to get smaller the further she went.

Being the youngest Reira was the most pampered one by not only Yuki but also Ren and Ai. Reira does not remember much of Zero because she was way too young during his demise. But all three of them made sure that Reira never experienced Zero's absence. And it resulted in beg Yuki giving her extra protection and spending more time with her.

Therefore unlike her siblings Reira could not bring it in her heart to respect her mother's choice to sacrifice her own life for the man she loves. To her, Yuki, her mother presence matter way more than that man who always tried to be an obstacle between her parents until the very last moment.

"Do you still want to go through this?" Ren ask finally breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"But what about Reira?" Ai joined her brother.

Yuki smiled closing her eyes losing herself in deep thought before finally answering.

"Oh don't worry about her…she will be upset at first but with time she will come to understand and she will love him just like I did with my whole heart…probably even more."

Her children no longer argued instead silently watched as their mother went over to the half melted iced coffin, sat herself beside the man and placed a kiss full of longing upon his lips with her final words being

"Goodbye my Love."

And shortly after that they witnessed how her body faded before finally disintegrating into thousands of white butterfly.

They remained there waiting for him to awaken and when he woke up Yuki's last remaining form of a small butterfly landed atop his finger…but what nether Ai nor Ren witnessed was that the first butterfly flew away, far away and landed atop Reira's extended palm.

Was this some sort of sign…none knows now…only time will tell…

* * *

A/N: **this new idea popped into my head and decided to give it a try not sure.** And yes there is no Veronica or Aiyora in this story but introducing Reira. hopefully you guys will give her the same type of love you gave my previous two OCs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"After waiting for couple of years…no," Kaname Kuran watched with amused eyes as the girl named Ai who claimed to be his daughter continued with her tale.

"It was more than just a couple of years. If you include the time I was asleep, it was many more years…"

Kaname blinked his eyes; his blank mind not being able to register what his ear has been hearing.

"Finally I got my hands on a little brother here," she pointed her hand towards the silver haired male beside.

"I'm Ren." The boy introduced himself. "And that," the boy then pointed his finger towards the wall that was decorated with many pictures of Ren, Ai and another female who appeared quite younger in terms of age than the two.

"…is our youngest sibling Reira."

Kaname looked at the pointed frame that held a picture of a young female flashing a happy smile. She had exceptionally large innocent eyes with long lashes covering around her beautiful lavender hued eyes. Her long dark hair was tied up in two pretty large ponytails.

Losing himself the picture Kaname's mind wondered off to the woman who decided to give him a glimpse that she once lived.

"Where is she…Reira?" he asked not seeing the third sibling present among the two.

And the response he got was a tad bit weird. Both the sibling before him coughed uncomfortably like it was a matter of extreme unease to talk about. Kaname started at them taking note of their reaction.

"Ahem you see…" Ai was in search of words.

"It is better you keep your distance from her." But Ren seem to blurt it out a bit quickly for Ai' comfort.

"REN!" Ai yelled.

"She is a bit too immature to understand the situation and its circumstances. Plus when it concerns mother she is overly possessive and tries to monopolies it all to herself."

The look that Kaname gave the duo they hoped he understood.

There was an awkward silence for quite some time before Kaname finally spoke out.

"Let's get along once again." He flashed them a tender smile unknowingly. "Ai…Ren."

Then once more he was silent for a while like he was thinking and came out with quite an interesting discovery. "The two of you together make… 'RENAI'…" and then he broke into a whole hearted laughter with his hands slamming on the wall.

The moment was bit embarrassing for both Ren and Ai, as a child Ren hated when people, especially their parents called them together as 'Renai.' And what irritated him more was the fact his sister Ai never seemed to min. But at this point they are quite used to it.

"…Go ahead laugh all you want to. We have grown used to it." Ren commented rolling his eyes.

Once his laughter died down Kaname turned looking outside through the window only to how less of a green the field appeared.

"The greenery is lacking here isn't it? Where are all the large trees?" he asked not taking his eyes of the scene before.

"Not too long ago there was a small war so that's why…" Ai intentionally left her sentence incomplete. She was well aware that he would understand. And she was definitely not wrong because the next thing Kaname asked looking over his shoulder to face his daughter.

"After the war, was everything cleaned up?"

"Yes…"

Once more the silence fell between them. Ai was not sure what to talk to him about. After all Yuki clearly instructed her not to tell him anything that will hamper his happy human life. But her brother seemed to have a mind of his own.

"Excuse me!" Ren called Kaname who was leaning against the window.

"Hmmm…?"

"Do you possibly have any sort of memories of your past?"

"Why?"

"Mother has said that grandmother Juri's memories were somewhat branded into her…"

"REN!" Ai shouted from beside. "Mother said not to speak of such things remember!"

Kaname ignored Ai's protest and proceeded to answer the young man's question.

"Often, although it don't understand it but the 'Mother' you speak off is no longer here correct?"

"Absolutely correct!" this time it was a third voice that made all three of them turn towards the stairs. For Kaname he recognises the female coming down the stairs to be the one he saw on the picture frame.

"Reira!" Ai uttered her name firmly like she was asking the young female to leave.

"You are right mother is no longer here…" but the young Reira completely ignored her sister and continued to proceed towards Kaname. "…My mother is no longer here, she is no more with me, because you took her." Kaname's eyes narrowed down and then only to become wide seconds later. "...yes you, you took her from me!"

A pain shot through his chest at the brutal accusation.

"Reira be quiet!" this time the calm natured Ren decided to interrupt his younger sister before things take a different turn.

"NO I WILL NOT BE QUIET!" her screamed echoed all over the mansion. "I'm not going to pamper him like he is some sort of porcelain doll…" then she pointed her finger towards Kaname in the rudest way possible.

"I don't understand what mother saw in you?" the youngest female went on. "It's because of you my father never fully got a hold of mother's heart."

Kaname noted how the girl was glaring at him.

"I get the feeling that you are not very fond of me." Kaname spoke for the first time to the youngest sibling of the women that resides inside him. She definitely is a lot different than the other two siblings.

"You get the feeling that I'm not very fond of you?" Reira mocked. "listen here buddy... I hate you." She practically spat on his face.

"Reira go to your room, now!" the warning came from Ai. It made the young female turn towards her older sister before she abruptly took a turn and walked back towards the stairs cursing them all.

All Kaname could do was stare after the female. what a difference it is when compared between her and the siblings. A uniquely different feeling erupted within his heart making him wonder whatever this is happening is it for good or bad.

"Please forgive Reira." he almost jumped at the female's voice. For a second he completely forgot who she was then his brain suddenly reminds him, it's his daughter. Half of him and half of that women who now resides inside of him.

"Of course," a warm smile made its way onto his lips before his wine eyes closed down, mind went into meditation in hopes if he could get a glimpse of her...that women who has left behind these three wonderful children.

* * *

 **A/N: thank you all for reading here is the second chapter no sorry the first official chapter. i hope you guys enjoyed. the updates on this story will be slow since I will be basing them on the chapters of vampire knight memories. if you guys have any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know. I'm still not sure whether this will be a love story what do you guys prefer? for now its a hate story.**

 **A.n. I decided to edit the end of this chapter. I'm not sure if you guys remember but Kaname was a little bit ooc in the last version with all the sudden heart ach and everything. So I decided to get rid of those portions. just wanted to let you know updates will be slower since I am still to figure out more on human Kaname. so I try to update when the next chapter of Vk memories come out. Until then thank you much for reading and your support in form of reviews, favourite and following.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all my dear readers...

I have a good and bad news. Bad news is that I decided to discontinue Remains Of Her. And good news is that I'm transitioning this into a different story. I'm truly for this decision. But in my defence I came up with the idea of Yuki having a second child with Zero came up after reading first chapter of Vk memories. Like the first version this story will also follow the journey of Ai, Ren and Kaname after his awakening. And as usual like all my story this too will have an oc. The only difference she won't be Yuki's like she was in the previous version.

Also I can tell you this much the idea for this story came to my head after reading the latest chapter of Vampire Knight memories. *spoiler alert * from the scene where Kaname tell Ai and Ren that he wants to have a job! I will try my best to follow the events of Vampire Knight memories. Which is why the update will be a bit slow since that manga is still ongoing. Besides I also need to finish my other stories that I'm currently working on. "vampire Knight" and "betrayal". And for those of you who are impatiently waiting for "vampire Knight" the next chapter is about 60% complete. I will try my best to bring and update within first week of January.

Now only suggestion I want from you guys is would you prefer I use a new Oc for this story? Or should I use my same old Aiyora?

Finally the first chapter of this story is coming soon.

Xoxo

Myra


End file.
